I'll Tell You Something
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Harry goes to Ron for advice about Cho Chang. Ron does the best at guessing what should be done.


I'll Tell You Something

"Harry!" Ron called from his bedroom floor. Harry had just walked out of the room with a furious look on his face. WIth his face bright red, Ron stood up and followed him.

Harry had gone to the sitting room He paced around in a circle, looking quite unhappy. Ron watched him from the doorway, waiting for a good time to approach him.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Ron said softly as he walked up to him. "Honestly, it isn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Harry roared. "Of course it's a big deal!" He ran his hands through his messy black hair.

"You can get answers when we go back to school, but until then you need to calm down."

"We don't go back for another week!" Harry complained.

"Right, so you can forget about it for another week." Ron smiled, hoping Harry would stop fuming.

After a few minutes of pacing, Harry finally turned to face Ron. He nodded his head, and walked into the kitchen. "I guess you're right, I can talk to her when we get back."

Relieved Ron followed Harry into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table, and sighed. Looking around the room, he saw the dishes busy cleaning themselves, a broom sweeping the corner, and a scarf knitting itself. For some odd reason watching the inanimate objects work was soothing. They reminded him of his mom, who was always busying herself with house work. Any good thoughts in the Black House was rare, and Ron was glad for the distraction.

"What do you think she meant?" Harry asked quietly. He had sat down next to Ron, staring at the table top.

"I am not going to tell you what I think." Ron answered simply.

"Why not?"

"No matter what I say, I know you'll just overreact again."

Huffing, Harry stood and left the kitchen. He probably went to get Ginny's opinion on the matter. Ron couldn't understand why Harry just wouldn't drop the subject. It wasn't like Cho was going to stop talking to him over a kiss. Ron shook his head; he didn't want to think about it anymore.

The next two days passed quickly. Ron's father had finally been released from St. Mungos. The family was celebrating, and the mood was light. Harry and Ron spent as much time together as possible. They talked about the D.A. and what lessons Harry should teach. If they weren't talking about school, the subject was Cho Chang.

"Do you think she'll ignore me?" Harry asked the evening before they were to go back to school.

"Why in the world would she ignore you?" Ron replied.

"I dunno," was all Harry could say. Obviously this matter was bothering him more than he would admit.

"Do you want me to give you advice?" Ron asked with a chuckle. He would consider Harry gone mad if he said yes to the question.

"Please, anything." Harry answered desperately.

"Seriously? You're asking me for advice?" Ron was shocked. Harry couldn't be serious. Ron had absolutely no experience with the opposite sex.

"I have little to no experience with females." Harry prompted.

"Nor have I!" Ron pointed out.

"At least you have a sister! That counts as experience!"

"No it doesn't!" Ron argued. He couldn't believe him. How did having a sister give him dating advice?

Harry sighed, and dropped the subject. Ron, however, knew that wouldn't be the end of it. Harry was going to squeeze something out of him sooner or later.

Ron went up to the room he and Harry were sharing. He sat at the foot of his bed and tried to come up with something to tell Harry. Eventually, sitting got boring. So Ron started packing his trunk for their return to Hogwarts in a few days. He knew that it was early to start packing, but he didn't know what else to do. After about an hour, Harry joined him.

"Have you thought of anything?" Harry asked casually. He also had started packing his trunk.

Ron threw some pants into his own trunk. "I'll tell you something." He started to say, his gaze fixed on his trunk. "I'll tell you something good before we leave for Hogwarts."

Harry smiled as he continued to pack his things. They worked in silence, Ron still digging around his head for anything to tell Harry. He finally decided it would be best to make something up, and Harry would have to deal with it.

Ron finished his packing first. Satisfied his mother wouldn't yell at him for a messy trunk, he laid down on his bed. WIthin minutes he fell asleep.

Before he knew it, the day to return to Hogwarts arrived. Ron still hadn't given Harry any advice on how to deal with Cho Chang after their kiss. Quite honestly, Ron wouldn't do anything. If she wanted a relationship out of it, then she probably would say so.

An hour before they were to leave, Harry cornered Ron. Ron gave Harry a look that said, _you didn't need to trap me,_ before saying anything.

"You want your advice." Ron sighed.

"Please." Harry gave Ron a small smile.

"I'm going to tell you something strange." Ron started, his mind working to find a way to tell him to do nothing.

"Yeah?"

"My advice to you is..." Ron paused for a dramatic effect. "To do nothing."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"That's it, do nothing. If Cho wants to be more than friends, she'll let you know." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing." Harry said, turning away from Ron. "Do nothing."

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. Harry could've figured that out by himself. Instead he had to drag Ron into it. Ron could only hope that he gave the right advice.

 **AN: "I'll tell you something" is the line I choose from** _ **I Want to Hold Your Hand**_ **by the Beetles.**

 **No optional prompts**

 **Chaser 2**

 **Tutshill Tornadoes**

 **Words: 969**


End file.
